Reaction
by Lizwontcry
Summary: The team's reaction to Grissom's confession.


**I'm sure we're all going to have something to say about this particular episode...here's my 2 cents.**

"This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell. I took away the only person she ever loved, so she's going to do the same thing to me." Grissom said. He went on about how it wasn't about a dead sister, but everyone else who was at that table couldn't hear a single word he said. They were all thinking pretty much the same thing--"What the hell?!"

Catherine felt like a train hit her right between the eyes. She was a trained investigator, had been for 15 years. Grissom was her friend. Sure, they weren't as close as they used to be, but she figured he'd just been so busy with the miniature killer lately that he wasn't in the mood to be particularly chatty.

And, oh, god, how she went on and on and on about Lady Heather while she and Sara were processing that scene! She noticed how quiet Sara was while she just kept running her damn mouth, but still she kept talking and talking and talking until Sara reminded her that they were actually at a crime scene. Oh, why did she say all that!

But underneath the shock, underneath the burning rage she felt for this damn miniature killer that took Sara away from them, underneath the slightest bit of jealousy that Grissom had been hiding this from her for God knows how long...was joy. Grissom finally got his head out of his ass. He finally made it happen. He was finally with the person he was meant to be with.

She only hoped they could find her in time.

Warrick wasn't so surprised. He was shocked that Grissom would just blurt it out like that, but the man's girlfriend was fighting for her life, what else could he have said?

Warrick thought back to a million little moments that had been building up over a period of time, starting with the veggie burger. He tried to play it cool that day, but the second Grissom did something so thoughtful as bringing Sara a veggie burger, Warrick knew something was different. He watched them together over the next couple of months, noting how they always stood so close together, gave each other little subtle touches, bigger ones if they thought nobody was looking. He knew they had something going, but to hear from Grissom that Sara was the only woman he'd ever loved? Hell, he was married and didn't even feel that way about his own wife.

He only hoped they could find her in time.

Nick had no idea.

The only thing going through his mind before Grissom said those fateful words was the complete empathy he had for Sara. They had gotten to know each other well over the past 7, nearly 8 years. And now she had been kidnapped, just like he had. He hoped she didn't have to go through what he did, the ants, the coffin, the feeling of isolation that was so bad he nearly took his own life just to give himself some peace.

But then Grissom said it. He admitted to them all that he loved Sara. And then Nick understood. He understood this dance they've been doing for so long was over, and they were now where they both belonged. He had watched them for a long time, and sometimes he'd even get angry with Grissom for not seeing what was right under his nose. Man, he would have treated her so well. He would have given her everthing she asked for. But whenever he looked in her eyes, they reflected Grissom, not him. He was happy for them, genuinley happy. And completely terrified.

He only hoped they could find her in time.

Greg had his theories. Like Warrick, he saw their stolen moments. But unlike everyone else, he was not happy for them. Grissom was Sara's boss. He was 15 years older than her. She had loved him for so long and he just strung her along. There was something very wrong about this, and now that Sara was missing and her life was in jeopardy, it just made him mad. If Grissom hadn't walked out to follow a hunch, he might have followed him and had some words. He may very likely have gotten fired that night if Grissom hadn't walked away.

He did love Sara once upon a time, but she wasn't interested. So now she was like a big sister to him. He cared about her more than he ever cared about anyone else, and if they didn't find her...someone was going to have to pay.

He only hoped the could find her in time.


End file.
